gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Nacht der Vernachlässigten
|Nächste= }} Nacht der Vernachlässigten ist die siebzente Folge der zweiten Staffel von Glee. Weil die New Directions Geld für die Reise zu den Nationals benötigen, beschließen sie ein Benefizkonzert zu veranstalten. Sue will weiterhin den Glee Club zerstören und gründet deshalb die "League of Doom" bestehend aus Dustin Goolsby, Sandy Ryerson und Terri Schuester. Die New Directions bekommen ihre Probleme mit Mercedes, da Lauren dieser eingeredet hat, dass sie bisher viel zu sehr vernachlässigt wurde, obwohl sie eigentlich eine Starbehandlung verdient. Außerdem beendet Holly ihre Beziehung mit Will und rät ihm, jetzt zu Emma zu stehen. Handlung Den New Directions fehlt das Geld für die Reise zu den Nationals nach New York, weil Sue das Cheerios-Budget auf einem Konto im Ausland versteckt hat. Will schlägt ihnen deshalb vor in den Klassen herumzugehen und 20.000 Riegel zu verkaufen, damit sie die Kosten komplett decken können. Mike steht daraufhin wütend auf und sagt, dass einige Mitglieder der New Directions immer noch nicht richtig beachtet werden. Artie, Brittany und Tina stellen sich zu ihm und sagen, dass sie beim akademischen Zehnkampf, als die The Brainiacs, erst kürzlich gegen die Carmel High School gewonnen haben, diethumb|All By Myself unter anderem Sunshine Corazon in ihrem Team hatten. Anfangs lag die gegnerische Schule weit vor der McKinley, aber dann hat Brittany das Thema "Katzenkrankheiten" gewählt und zum Gleichstand aufgeholt. Als dann die finale Frage zu "weißen Rappern" gestellt wurde, wusste Artie die Antwort. Und jetzt brauchen die Brainiacs ebenso Geld für die Hinreise zum Finale. Die anderen New Directions wundern sich, dass sie ihnen nichts erzählt haben, woraufhin die vier erwähnen, dass sie dies getan hat, aber sie wie üblich nie wahrgenommen wurden. Kurz darauf kommt der Vorschlag, dass der Glee Club statt den Riegeln zu verkaufen, eher ein Benefizkonzert veranstalten soll und diese unter dem Motto "Nacht der Vernachlässigkeiten" stehen soll und nur Songs vernachlässigter Künstler gesungen werden sollen. Mercedes will einen Song von Aretha Franklin, den seit sie sich mit "Respect" für den Glee Club beworben hat, wurde kein Song von Aretha mehr gesungen. Wenig später taucht Sunshine auf und sagt, dass sie gerne bei dem Benefizkonzert mitsingen würde. Sie sagt, dass sie insgesamt über 6000 Twitter-Follower hat und dass sicher einige zum Zuschauen kommen werden, wenn sie mitsingen würde. Im Auditorium singt sie schließlich All By Myself, Rachel ist dagegen, dass sie beim Benefizkonzert mitsingt, aber alle anderen sind dafür, da sie mit Sunshines Followern sicher viel Geld einnehmen würden. Währenddessen hat Sue Dustin Goolsby, den Leiter von Vocal Adrenaline, Sandy Ryerson und Terri Schuester in ihrem Büro versammelt, weil alle von ihnen den Glee Club "hassen", obwohl Terri behauptet, dass siethumb|left|Finn und Quinn erzählen Rachel von Mercedes´ Extrawünschen Will trotzdem nicht hasse. Alle erklären sich mit Sues Plänen der "League of Doom" einverstanden. Danach geht Sue in ein Klassenzimmer in dem sich Azimio, Becky und Jacob befinden und erklärt ihnen, dass sie jetzt Mitglieder im "Hecking Club" sind. Will hilft Emma ihr Obst abzuputzen und die beiden lachen gemeinsam. Holly beobachtet dieses aus der Ferne. Lauren geht in der Bibliothek auf Mercedes zu und sagt, dass sie absofort ihre Beraterin sein möchte. Sie erklärt Mercedes, dass sie sich in letzter Zeit immer in der zweiten Reihe aufgestellt hat, obwohl sie eigentlich der Star des Glee Clubs ist. Lauren rät ihr, dass sie absofort eine Starbehandlung und natürlich die Schlussnummer beim Benefizkonzert fordern soll. Daraufhin stellt Mercedes viele Anforderungen und lässt deshalb auch nicht mehr wirklich mit sich reden. thumb|Holly in einer GeschichtsstundeNach einer Geschichtsstunde von Holly kommt plötzlich Dustin auf sie zu, baggert sie an und macht Witze über Wills Hände. Will kommt in diesem Moment hinzu und schließlich geht Dustin.Will fragt Holly, warum sie nicht zum Mittagessen gekommen ist. Holly erwidert daraufhin, dass sie ihn und Emma nur nicht stören wollte. Schließlich steht das Benefizkonzert an und Sunshine hat kurz zuvor abgesagt. Insgesamt wurden nur sechs Karten verkauft, aber die New Directions beschließen die Leute, welche für die Karten bezahlt haben, nicht zu enttäuschen und trotzdem zu singen. Zwei Karten davon haben Kurt und Blaine gekauft. Kurt zeigt Blaine die Schule, bis sie plötzlich auf Karofsky stoßen, der anfängt die beiden zu beleidigen. Santana stößt aber dazu und stellt sich auf die Seite von Kurt und thumb|left|I Follow RiversBlaine und schafft es so Karofsky von den beiden fernzuhalten. Dann beginnt das Konzert. Tina singt den Song I Follow Rivers. Die anderen vier Karten haben Azimio, Becky, Jacob und Sandy gekauft, diese rufen aber die ganze Zeit beleidigende Kommentare, sodass Tina nach dem Auftritt zu weinen beginnt. Die anderen sprechen ihr aber Mut zu und Will meint, dass es soga gut ist, dass sie den Umgang mit Störeren lernen, da es solche sicher auch bei den Nationals geben wird.thumb|Bubble Toes Danach tanzt Mike zu Bubble Toes und auch dieses Mal wollen die Störer nicht leise werden, aber nach dem Auftritt ist Mike glücklich und die anderen jubeln ihn zu. Die Pause beginnt und Mercedes hat das Gebäude verlassen, da sie nicht ihre Starbehandlung bekam. Holly erklärt sich einverstanden, dass sie den nächsten Song nach der Pause singen wird. Danach geht Holly zu Azimio, Becky und Jacob, die sich in der Bibliothek befinden. Holly will ihnen eintrichtern, wie weh Mobbing tut, aber die drei wollen nicht wirklich mit sich reden lassen, da sie über das Netz Terroristen und Mobber sein können, ohne großartig Konsequenzen ziehen zu müssen. Alle drei beschließen daraufhin nach Hause zu gehen. Rachel findet [Mercedes in ihrem Wagen vor. Die beiden reden miteinander, aber Mercedes will für den Auftritt nicht zurückkommen. Sandy wird von Sue zu einer Besprechung gehört, da er einfach den "Hecking Club" unbeaufsichtigigt gelassen hat und diese niun verschwunden sind. Währenddessen hat Holly ihren Auftritt mit Turning Tables, hat jedoch nur ein Publikum aus drei Personen (Blaine, Kurt und Will).thumb|left|Ain't No Way Mercedes hat es schließlich doch anders überlegt und kommt zurück für den Auftritt zum Benefizkonzert - nur eine Bedinung hat sie noch: Dass die New Directions ihr bei ihrem Auftritt alle zuhören. Auch Sandy ist bei diesem Auftritt wieder anwesend. Mercedes singt Ain't No Way und alle sind von ihr begeistert und auchmSandy hat nichts beleidigendes gesagt, weil er diesen Song so sehr liebt. Auch Rachel ist begeistert von diesem Auftritt gewesen und will nicht mehr die Schlussnummer singen, da sie sagt, dass Mercedes diese verdient hat. Holly erzählt Will, dass sie für vier Monate einen job als Französischlehrerin in Cleaveland angeboten thumb|"The Brainiacs" beim Finalebekommen hat. Sie beendet ihre Beziehung und sagt, dass er sowieso eine andere Frau liebt und diese ihn auch sehr liebt. Die New Directions versammeln sich nochmals, als Sandy zu ihnen stößt und ihnen Geld für die Reise der Brainiacs sponsert. Die Brainiacs sind wenig später beim Finale zu sehen und wie sie vermutlich auch gewinnen. Songs *'All by Myself' von Celione Dion, gesungen von Sunshine Corazon *'I Follow Rivers' von Lykke Li, gesungen von Tina Cohen-Chang *'Turning Tables' von Adele, gesungen von Holly Holliday *'Ain't No Way' von Aretha Franklin, gesungen von Mercedes Jones Hintergrundmusik *'Bubble Toes' von Jack Johnson, getanzt von Mike Chang Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Gwyneth Paltrow '''als Holly Holliday *'Cheyenne Jackson' als Dustin Goolsby *'Stephen Tobolowskyals Sandy Ryerson *Charice Pempengco' als Sunshine Corazon *'Bill A. Jones' als Rod Remington *'Josh Sussman' als Jacob Ben Israel *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang *'Chord Overstreet' als Sam Evans *'Darren Criss' als Blaine Anderson *'Ashley Fink als Lauren Zizes *Max Adler' als David Karofsky *'James Earl III' als Azimio Adams Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Mike O'Malley' als Burt Hummel Trivia *Die Folge sahen in den USA 9.80 Millionen Zuschauer. *Am Anfang der Folge behauptet Will, dass der Club 5.000 $ für die Reise zu den Nationals braucht und schreibt folgende Rechnung an die Tafel: "5.000 x 0,25 = 20.000". Das ist falsch, da die Lösung 1.250 wäre. Um auf 20.000 zu kommen, müsste die Rechung lauten: "5.000 / 0,25" oder "20.000 x 0,25 = 5.000". Dies ist vermutlich als Witz aufgrund Wills Mangel an Mathematikkenntnissen gedacht, obwohl das zuvor nie erwähnt wurde. Laut Amber Rileys Twitter, war dies tatsächlich absichtlich und ein Insider-Witz seitens des Casts. Quelle *Die erste Episode, in der alle Songs in der Aula performt wurden. *Die Episode hatte schlechte Bewertungen, wie 'Totenfeier, welche später in der Staffel ausgestrahlt wurde. Die Bewertungen führten dazu, dass Ryan Murphy neue Autoren für die dritte Staffel anheuerte. *Die Kategorien der Fragen im akademischen Zehnkampf der Braniacs waren: Katzenkrankheiten, tödliche Zyklone, vom Martk genommene Soda-Getränke, berühmte Oasenstädte, Fett oder Schwanger, Geschichte der Schuhlöffel, organische Chemie, Potpourri und weiße Rapper. Die Stichfragenkategorie war hermaphroditische Nazi-Sympathisanten, was zuvor in der Episode von Holly in Arties und Brittanys Geschichtsklasse unterrichtet worden. *Das ist die einzige Episode in der zweiten Staffel, in der Rachel nicht singt. Jedoch sollte sie How von '''Lisa Loeb in dieser Episode singen, wobei es unklar ist, ob es aufgenommen wurde. *"Die Show muss alles überdauern...oder so was" wurde auf Finns Gedenktafel in The Quarterback geschrieben. Das Zitat ist jedoch falsch, da er im Original "The show's gotta go all over the place, or something" und nicht "The show must go...all over the place... or something" sagte. Kulturelle Referenzen *Als Santana Karofsky konfrontiert lässt sie ihm die Wahl und droht ihm: "Du gehst nicht und ich zerquetsch dir eins deiner Eier, rechts oder links, deine Wahl...", was möglicherweise eine Anspielung auf den Kurzfilm "Russel Fish: The Sausage or Eggs Incident (Russel Fish: Der Wurst- und Eiervorfall)" ist, in dem Chris Colfer mitspielte. Fehler *Während der Rückblende des akademischen Zehnkampfs sagt Brittany, dass Katzen-AIDS 2001 in Kalkutta entdeckt wurde. Der Felines Immundefizienz-Virus wurde eigentlich 1986 von der UC Davis beschrieben. *Es wird eine weitere Anspielung auf medizinisches Marihuana gemacht. Es gibt keine medizinischen Marihuana-Gesetze in Ohio und hat es nie gegeben. Kategorie:Episoden S2 Kategorie:Glee Episoden